My Decision
by Aria Br
Summary: ONESHOT—"Jadi Hakase, setelah aku memberikan keputusan, aku akan pergi," ucap Haibara Ai yang tengah bimbang. /"Jadi, keputusanmu bagaimana?" Tanya Conan/ Apakah yang dipilih Ai? Tetap tinggal dan tersakiti, atau pergi tapi tidak tenang?/Gaje-typo-ooc-alurcepat-don't like don't read.


_**Yoroshiku Onegaishimsu!**_

_**Saya mampir ke fandom Detective Conan**_

_**Mungkin ada typo, plot krg bagus, OOC-ness, dsb..**_

_**Don't like don't read, ingat?**_

_**Plot mungkin terlalu cepat. Anda sudah diperingatkan**_

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama Cover © Entah milik siapa, yang penting bukan saya.**

* * *

Haibara Ai bertopang dagu sambil menatap pil kecil di depannya. Dia bimbang apakah sebaiknya dia memberikannya pada pemuda yang mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Tidak biasanya seorang Haibara Ai bimbang memutuskan sesuatu. Perempuan itu menghela napas berat, lalu bersandar pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

**My Decision**

**by Ms. Aria Braide**

**Don't like don't read**

**You've been warned**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Well, enjoy?**

Sejak _Black Organization _telah hancur, hidupnya memang lebih tenang. Tapi tidak bagi Edogawa Conan. Hidupnya tidak pernah tenang kalau dia tidak menjadi Kudo Shinichi. _Well_, itulah yang dianggap Ai. Nasibnya kini ada di tangan Ai. Dan perempuan yang terlahir dengan nama Miyano Shiho sedang menerawang.

"_Aku capek, Haibara," keluh bocah berkacamata itu pada perempuan di sampingnya. Dia duduk di sofa rumah Professor Agasa sambil menatap langit-langit._

_Ai mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Oh, lalu kenapa aku harus mendengarnya ya?" Tanyanya sinis. _

_Conan menoleh pada Ai. "Tidak. Maksudku bukan untuk dibuatkan teh atau—"_

"_Akhirnya aku tahu tujuanmu, _Meitantei-_kun," tawa Ai. Dia kemudian kembali membaca buku yang sedang ia pegang._

_Bocah detektif mengernyitkan dahi tidak sabaran. "Dengar, aku melihat Ran berkenalan dengan lelaki ini!" Seru Conan frustasi._

_Perempuan yang berambut cokelat-kemerahan itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. _

"—_Jadi aku…"_

"_Kau ingin aku menyelesaikan antidot-nya kan? Sudah bisa kutebak, _Meitantei. _Masalahnya adalah, aku butuh lebih banyak data. Kau tahu sendiri Holmes tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu karena dia kekurangan data!" Ai menurunkan bukunya, menatap Conan dengan tajam._

_Conan mengangguk dengan lelah. "Bukan itu. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu tidak cocok untuknya. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku kan? Aku hanya bocah. Kemarin aku melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih."_

Ai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menganggap ini konyol. Dia kaget juga, karena Conan tidak meminta lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk segera tidur.

Ketika masuk, ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya langsung menyala seketika itu juga. Dia tersenyum sinis, entah karena apa sebabnya. Perempuan itu langsung menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia memejamkan matanya.

/

"Selamat pagi Ai-chan!" Seru Ayumi dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Ai mengangguk-angguk. Ayumi beralih pada Conan yang sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. "Conan-kun juga! Selamat pagi!" Sapa Ayumi.

"Pagi," jawab Conan singkat. Dia menoleh ke arah Haibara Ai yang sedang sibuk berpikir juga. Dia menatap wajahnya saja. Kenapa Ai terlihat pucat? Tidak seperti Ai yang biasanya. Kenapa?

Mitsuhiko memecahkan suasana yang begitu serius. "_Ne, ne! _Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen sepulang sekolah? Ada kedai ramen baru di pojok situ!" Jari telunjuk Mitsuhiko menunjuk ke arah pertigaan yang memang akhir dari jalan yang mereka sedang lalui.

Genta langsung menjawab, "Oke! Aku ikut!" Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya ke udara.

"_Ayumi _juga!" Ayumi mengikuti gaya Genta. "Ai-chan ikut tidak?" Tanya Ayumi pada Ai yang tidak memperhatikan mereka.

Ayumi menyadari bahwa pikiran Ai sedang melayang. Dia lalu menyentuh pundak Ai berniat untuk 'membawanya kembali ke sini.' "Ai-chan?" Panggil Ayumi, melambaikan sebelah tangannya di hadapan perempuan manis itu.

Ai tersadar. "Ya?" Dia bertanya dengan gaya _cool _seperti biasa. Ayumi mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena Haibara Ai sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Padahal biasanya Ai memperhatikannya setiap dia berbicara.

"Ai-chan ikut ke kedai ramen?"

Perempuan yang ditanyai menutup matanya. Dia membuka mulutnya, untuk menjawab. "Tidak. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Maaf ya?" Ai tersenyum kecil. Ayumi mengangguk pengertian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya, lalu meloncat-loncat gembira. "Conan-kun ikut?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Um… baiklah," Conan memutuskan. Ai berjalan dengan santai, tapi Conan merasakan bahwa dia sedang membuat rencana.

**/**

Professor menghela napas. "Ai-kun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dia hilang," dia menyatakan dengan gamblang. Dia datang begitu saja ke kantor Detektif Mouri. Kebetulan Ran sedang tidak ada di sana.

Edogawa Conan menggeleng keras. "Tidak mungkin, _hakase! _Dia tidak mungkin hilang!"

Tangan besar Professor menunjuk kertas—atau surat—yang ditinggalkan Haibara Ai itu. Conan dengan segera melihat surat itu.

_Kudo-kun._

_Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini menyangkut masa depanmu. Ini pembicaraan yang benar-benar serius, Kalau kau ingin menemukanku temukanlah di tempat di mana aku ingin menemukanmu._

_Haibara Ai._

"Aku tidak ikut campur ya, Shinichi-kun," Professor Agasa berjalan mendekat. Conan curiga, Professor Agasa sepertinya tahu sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak menanggapi. Dia sibuk berpikir. Lebih tepatnya menyusun rencana.

Conan menggigit bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku tahu…"

/

"Kenapa ya, Haibara-san tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi?" Mitsuhiko bertanya pada anggota Detektif cilik yang lain.

Ayumi mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar, benar! Waktu aku berkunjung, _Hakase _bahkan tidak membiarkanku masuk! Ada apa ya?"

"Haibara mengunjungi orangtuanya," jawab Conan tanpa diduga teman-temannya. Mitsuhiko langsung menyerbu Conan. Sepertinya bocah yang menyukai Haibara Ai ini jelas curiga, bagaimana Conan tahu sedangkan anggota Detektif Cilik yang lain tidak tahu? Benar-benar mencurigakan!

"Kau tahu tentang ini, Conan?"

Conan yang dipanggil namanya tidak mendengarkan. Sepertinya dia sibuk berpikir.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi mengguncangkan tubuh Conan. Conan tiba-tiba berlari. Anggota Detektif Cilik yang lain terkejut, tapi tidak sempat mengejarnya. Sepertinya Conan berlari terlalu cepat. Tempat yang dimaksudkan Ai. Dia memang tidak bisa langsung ke sana karena dia tahu alasan Ai mengundangnya ke sana. Dia lalu berlari secepat kilat ke… rumah kediaman Kudo.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka gerbangnya. Dia lalu berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam rumahnya. Setahunya, ada Subaru Okiya di dalam rumahnya. Pasti Ai di sana…

"Datang juga," ucap Haibara Ai bersandar pada sofa panjang. "Katanya _meitantei _hebat, tapi kok?"

"Sudah," potong Conan kasar. "Haibara, apa maksudmu!?"

"Memberikan obat," ucap Haibara Ai tanpa berbelit-belit. "Setelah itu aku akan pergi. Entahlah, ke mana. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini dia, _Antidot_-nya. Selamat menikmati, Kudo-kun. Kau bisa bertemu Mouri-san mulai dari sekarang," kata Ai dengan tenang. Padahal hatinya sedang berkecamuk. Entah kenapa, hatinya seperti diremas-remas mengatakan itu.

Haibara Ai berdiri. "Untung Subaru Okiya itu mengizinkanku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu—" Ai menambahkan, "Tenang, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, kok." Ai menyeringai. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintunya. "Sampai… _jumpa," _Dia melanjutkan dalam hati, _kalau kita memang bertemu lagi._

Edogawa Conan hanya menyipitkan matanya. Dia menatap punggung Ai yang sedang berjalan pergi.

**/**

(Haibara)

Ai sedang duduk tenang di kereta. Dia menutup matanya, membayangkan hal yang berlalu belasan jam lalu. Seorang Edogawa Conan muncul di otaknya. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas lagi. Dia ingin pergi ke Fukuoka, kenapa dia berjalan-jalan dengan sosok Haibara Ai?

Miyano Shiho akan terkubur selamanya. Haibara Ai menghela napas lagi.

"Bodoh," ucapnya pelan. Tidak pernah menangis, itulah kesan yang orang berikan akan Haibara Ai. Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis. Ada satu hal yang inign dia lihat di sini sebelum ia pergi entah ke mana. Burung bertebangan yang indah.

"Tiket, nona?" Tanya seseorang. Kondektur.

Ai tersenyum kecut, lalu merogoh sakunya. Karcis kereta segera dikeluarkannya. "Ini," ucap Ai.

Kondektur itu sepertinya sangat ingin tahu. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa sendiri? Orangutuamu?"

Tapi Haibara Ai sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Kondektur itu mendengus, kesal karena diabaikan, lalu pergi.

(Edogawa)

Conan tersenyum kekanakan. "_Ran-nee chan, _ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini!" Seru Conan dengan nadanya yang sama sekali beda bila berbicara dengan Ran. Dia melakukannya agar Ran tidak curiga. Setelah terbiasa, rasanya tidak sulit berpura-pura seperti itu di depan Mouri Ran.

Ran mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Eh? Tumben Conan-kun ingiin jalan-jalan. Tapi aku juga lagi libur," Ran tertawa. Dia kemudian menyibakan rambutnya agar lehernya tidak panas."Nah, kita ke mana?"

"Aku ingin melihat gerbang batu _Senganmon__**1**__!" _Usul Conan. "Kita harus lewat jalur laut bila kita ingin melewatinya," jelas Conan.

Ran manggut-manggut. Kemudian dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Oke deh, lewat kapal ya? Ayo ke pelabuhan!"

**/**

(Haibara)

Ai menikmati pemandangan _Momiji-yama park__**2**_yang dihuni beratus-ratus burung. Mereka berterbangan dengan indah. Bebas.

Benar sekali, Haibara Ai memang sudah bebas. Tapi sayang sekali, hatinya tidak. Hatinya tidak bebas. Dia masih terikat dengan bocah yang dianggap sok tahu, Edogawa Conan.

"_Ojou-chan, _sendiri?" Tanya seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti petani. Ai menoleh. Dia mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangguk singkat tanpa sama sekali menjawab secara verbal.

_Ppakk! Ppakk!_

Lelaki itu mendongak. "Indah ya?" Dia berkomentar. "Burung itu bisa terbang dengan bebas. Kau sendiri?" Dia menambahkan pada Ai.

Ai tidak menjawab.

"Sepertinya iya. Kalau kau butuh tempat berteduh, pegilah ke _kuil__**3**_di sana," tunjuknya pada kuil di pojok taman Momiji-yama.

(Edogawa)

Tidak lama**4 **bocah Edogawa itu akhirnya sampai. Dia yang bilang kalau dia ingin melihat batu itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ran menangkap keanehan ini, tapi dia tidak bicara lebih lanjut. Dari dulu dia ingin sekali melihat batu yang dibanggakan warga sini.

Ketika sampai di pelabuhan, Conan mengeluarkan _skateboard _yang berkekuatan tinggi itu. Dia langsung saja _ngeloyor _pergi entah ke mana.

"Tunggu! Conan!" Ran berteriak, mencegah Conan. Sayang sekali Conan sudah menghilang.

(Haibara)

Akhirnya dia menuruti saran lelaki itu, untuk berteduh di kuil. Di luar panas sekali, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahan akan panas yang menyengat.

Ai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kini dia sudah puas. Selanjutnya dia akan…

"HAIBARA!" Teriak seseorang**5**. Ai melebarkan iris matanya. Seseorang itu… "HAIBARA AI!" Teriak orang itu lagi. Dia semakin mendekat, dekat, dan dekat… Edogawa Conan.

Ai memekik kaget, "Kudo-kun? Kenapa kamu…," dia tergagap. Jelas kaget sekali. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Conan menyeringai. "Kau blang pada _professor _sebelum pergi bahwa kau ingin melihat burung-burung. Aku mengikutimu diam-diam, lalu setelah mengetahui tujuannya, aku meminta Ran-nee chan untuk mengajakku ke sini," jelas Conan. "Ayo. Pulang," ancam Conan.

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentak Ai. Conan melepaskan tangannya yang sempat mencengkram baju Ai. Dia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada Ai, tapi rasanya bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat. Dengan susah payah ia memanggil nama Haibara Ai.

"Haiba—"

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk pergi, Edogawa! Untuk tidak dilindungi lagi, menjauh darimu! Kenapa kau malah mengejarku, membuatku jadi ketergantungan lagi!?" Teriak Ai di depan muka Conan.

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Haibara, makan ini!" Conan menyerahkan antidot itu.

"Antidot yang aku buat untukmu?" Ai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan tubuh Haibara Ai hah?"

Ai memutar matanya. "Karena dalam tubuh Miyano Shiho, aku merasa dalam bahaya,"

"Kalau begitu makanlah."

Ai mendelik. "Kau ini mau membuatku merasa bahaya ya?"

Conan angkat bahu. "Kalau kau merasa bahaya, kau kan butuh dilindungi. Makanya aku ingin memberikan ini agar aku bisa melindungimu." Jelas Conan. Dia membuang muka. Ai mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku kembali? Kau kan sudah bersama Mouri-san."

Sekarang giliran Conan yang menyipitkan matanya. "Kau memang tidak tahu alasan aku ke sini, bukannya malah hidup tenang bersama Ran?" Ekspresi Conan berubah. Nada suaranya menjadi lembut. Ai bahkan bisa melihat rona merah.

Hening.

"Itu karena aku memilihmu dari padanya. Itu adalah keputusanku."

Haibara Ai terdiam sejenak.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengomentari apa yang telah bocah Edogawa itu lakukan. Rasanya wajahnya panas. Walaupun Conan tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, seperti 'Aku mencintaimu' atau apa, Haibara Ai tahu alasan Conan lebih memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, keputusanmu bagaimana?" Tanya Conan dengan muka merona merah. Sangat tidak Edogawa-Conan.

Lalu si cantik Haibara Ai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya**6**. Dia tersenyum murni. "Aku tetap tinggal di sini."

Conan terlihat terluka.

"—Tapi dikenal sebagai Miyano Shiho yang tinggal bersama lelaki yang magnet mayat."**7**

Seorang Haibara Ai nyengir.

* * *

**1: Senganmon adalah semacam gerbang batu di Shizuoka. Saya lupa sumbernya, yang penting saya otak-atik gugel untuk lihat.**

**2: Momiji-yama park, taman di Shizuoka yang dikenal akan banyak burung di sana. (emang nggak terlalu menonjol sih, haha)**

**3: Yang kuil ini saya ngarang. Haaha, males research-nya, maafkan saya *****nyengir***

**4: Nggak tahu perjalanan dari Beika ke Shizuoka berapa lama. Ini, lagi-lagi kasusnya sama. Males research. **

**5: Nggak tahu juga perjalanan dari pelabuhan ke Taman. Kasusnya sama seperti yang diatas.**

**6: Silahkan anda tebak sendiri Ai ngeluarin apa. (Yang jelas gampang banget ditebak)**

**7: Tadinya mau saya buat suami, eh tapi Ai kan mikirnya nggak cepet-cepet? Jadilah begitu. Kalau OOC maafkan saya.**

**Masalah suratnya, anda pasti sudah bisa nyelesain kan tempat yang dimaksud di mana? (Iya lah, **_**wong **_**dikasih tau di cerita!)**

**Saya baru di fandom ini! Jadi mohon bantuannya. Saya tahu ini OOC dan terlalu kecepatan alurnya, tapi walaupun begitu tetep dipaksain. Don't like don't read yah~ kalau anda tidak suka, tinggal tekan tombol close atau back. Habis perkara. **

**Terakhir, Review?**


End file.
